It was fall when Momo died
by DivineDil
Summary: It was fall when Momo died; one of the hardest times in Aang's life. He shares his sadness with Katara. Kataang/Momo, oneshot.


Welcome to another senseless oneshot! I don't know how I got this idea - it has been in my head for a long time... I hate the idea of Momo dying but we all know that it's going to happen. I don't really think that he'd die this soon but... yeah. It actually should be a full Kataang story with this weird Momo thing in the background but you see that it came out a bit different. Sorry, it's a bad-written story without any sense. There's a lot Kataang, some humor and a lot of sadness.

I can't say that I really like it. Tell me what you think.

There's a lot of Kataang in here, so read it please!

Disclaim: I do not own Avatar-The Last Airbender or any characters of it, like Aang, Katara or Sokka.

* * *

_Fall. Autumn. Herbst. Automne. Autunno._

_- _

It was one of the hardest times for the young airbender. He was only fifteen years old when one of his best friends died. Momo, his little flying lemur, the last one of his kind, the sweet pet Aang had found in the Southern air temple.

They had just three years together, then this time was over.

Because Momo had been bitten by a cat-rabbit, a big animal with long ears, four legs, whiskers and sharp teeth.

It was a stupid moment. Aang had wanted to follow his girlfriend inside of the friend's house in Ba Sing Se after a long walk and Momo had flown en extra round over the balcony because there was such a fresh air that evening. But he didn't recognize the animal that suddenly jumped up.

It was the pet of the old man who lived next to the friend's house; the old kind man with his big smile. Aang had talked with him a few times about animals.

So Momo had fallen down and screamed; it was a high screecher that let the friends turn around only to see their beloved pet crashing to the ground. They had tried to heal him and give him back his life but it was too late and they never heard the small giggling of the flying lemur again, they never saw his loops in the air and they never felt Momo climbing up their arms to sit on their shoulder.

Aang cried. Many tears came out of him and his sobs didn't seem to stop. Then, Katara hugged him tightly. Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko and Mai left the room to give the couple a few moments alone.

"K-Katara..." Aang whispered and continued his convulsive sobbing.

"Yes, Aang?" his girlfriend answered, trying to hide the tears in her own eyes. She hugged him more.

"Was it my fault?"

Katara stepped few steps back to look into his red-rimmed eyes. "What do you mean? What is your fault?"

To be honest, she knew exactly what he was talking about but she didn't want this to be right. Maybe there was another reason for his question...

"That Momo died."

The waterbender let out a small sigh and blinked to hold her tears back. "Aang... It's not your fault. You know that. It was this stupid cat-rabbit, not you".

"But when I would've turned around earlier, or when I would've canvassed Momo before...-"

"Aang, stop it! Stop giving yourself the fault! You always do it! I can't hear it anymore! None of us could've prevented this. Not you and not me. Please, just stop it." Regretting the words right after they left her mouth, she kept it.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and then there were more tears. But not only his; the young woman next to him cried now, too. They hugged each other and cried into their shoulders until no salty tears came out anymore. Katara grinned weakly.

"What? Is there something in my face?" Aang wondered.

"You look terrible, Aang."

"You, too."

"I know." She sighed and smiled again.

"Thanks for not yelling at me, Katara".

"Not today. The punishment is inevitable, that's right. But you're not going to get it today."

Aang smiled. "I guess telling your girlfriend she looks terrible isn't that clever, right?"

She giggled though her voice was still shaking. "Right. But in this case it isn't that bad because I started it. So, you have to give me a punishment, too, I think."

"Today's events are punishment enough."

She didn't respond. Both looked down and let go of each other, then Aang fell into Katara's arms again. The tears were back.

"I already miss Momo, K-Katara" he sobbed while she was stroking his back gently.

"I know. I also do."

They stood there for a few minutes when Sokka and the others joined them with sad looks on their faces.

"Aang... The cat-rabbit's owner -the old man- is very sorry to you and he wants to get a new animal for you" Sokka quietly murmured. Suki punched him and his sister glanced at him dunningly. "Can't you be a bit more thoughtful, Sokka?" she wishpered. Everyone heard her though, especially Aang who buried his head in her hair.

"I'm sorry..."

Aang spoke again. Everyone in this room could tell by the tone of his voice that he was hurt. And they could also tell by the look on his face. "I don't want any pet right now. Momo's just..." he stopped there, "died. I'm glad I still have Appa". Katara kissed him softly on the forehead and gave him another weak smile when he had finished his sentence.

"You don't have to get any pet right now, Aang. You have all the time you need."

Aang nodded. "Thanks, Katara."

The next day, the friends buried Momo. Aang cried a lot that day - but his girlfriend, too. Even Toph had tears in her eyes.

There was something that helped the young Avatar a lot though. He knew that his girlfriend would always be there for him.

No matter what would happen.


End file.
